the perfect mixture of magic, jutsu and alchemy
by funkrush
Summary: this is a FMA, naruto, and HP crossover. The Misnistry of Magic is inviting the chosen sorcerers from allover the world to gather in Hogwarts as a peace keeping act. But, however, all those different kind of magic didn't mix very well.
1. Random introduction

This is a naruto/Full metal alchemist/Harry potter cross over. Enjoy!

**_This is just a random introduction that's supposed to serve entertainment purposes, if you want to read the story where the plot begins, start from the third chapter. Chapter 1 and 2 are all humor_**

**_I have yet to decide the pairings so you are free to vote. No Yaoi_**

Review plZ!1

Random introduction:

(An early morning in Konoha)

"What's up kiddo!" the ramen stand owner waved at his best costumer, Naruto, whom was looking extra energized this morning.

"Two large bow of miso ramen, old man! And be quick, I'm getting an A class mission today, don't want to be late!" Naruto answered in his usual loud tone.

"Coming right-up." The owner replied while swinging his towel over his shoulder and came back with the food two seconds later.

When naruto finished his food, he saw Sakura passing by, walking towards the direction of their usual meeting spot.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto greeted Sakura while catching up to her, but unfortunately he slipped on dog shit and landed face first before Sakura.

"Whoops, forgot that one!" Kakashi scratched the back of his head while walking his numerous nin-dogs.

Sakura watched naruto land face first before her, and considered helping him up for a while before she stepped on Naruto's head and walked over him as if nothing happened.

Never the less Naruto got up anyways and reached the usual meeting spot in no time. Greeting Sasuke with an almighty grin and rewarded himself a royal death glare from Sasuke himself that said 'I'm too holy to talk to a fifth class loser like you'.

But before Naruto even realize what was happening, his palm was already flying at Sasuke's right cheek with a crash landing followed by a thundering slap sound effect echoing in Sasuke's empty scull.

Although both of Naruto's hand and Sasuke's face were blood red, and are pumping with their pulse, they were too distracted to notice that because Kakashi just arrived on time! What on earth made Kakashi arrive on time? Two million thoughts were processing through both children's damaged brain.

After Sakura finally arrived, the team 7 received their class a mission from Tsunade.

"This assignment is very important! You three are chosen as representatives of the ninja art from the Western Magic Society. Different representatives from all over the world will meet at a magic school called Hogwarts and teachers there will further instruct you. You will be leaving about … now" Tsunade finished with the I-don't-want-to-see-you-ever-again face.

"How do we get there?" Naruto asked thoughtfully.

"I'm glad you asked!" Tsunade laughed "by plane and train…"

Naruto has never seen a plane before so he asked, "What is this… plane object?"

Later on that day Naruto found himself with a bunch of muggles inside a giant mechanical bird that is flying 8000m above see level, and he is now barfing horribly along with his teammates. In addition, with the delicious and nutritious food they served that helped team 7 stay green and blue all the way through out the trip made things much easier to handle! After 8 hours of flight to London that seemed like weeks, they finally arrived. Struggling not to use any chakra or jutsus to get away from the huge muggle crowds they managed to find a huge man waving the sign **_"shinobi" _**.As team 7 squeezed over, they were greeted by the giant.

"Hey, kids! You guys must be the rest of the ninja representatives…My name's Hagrid" The man said in a soothing tone and gave a benevolence smile.

"Hello Hagrid," Sakura greeted politely "my name is Sakura, the blonde's name is Naruto and the other one is Sasuke. And sir, can you please explain what you meant by 'the **_rest_** of the ninja representatives'?" Sakura asked in obvious confusion.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Hagrid apologized as he moved his gigantic body out of the way revealing Neji, Lee, and Gaara behind him.

"I'd never expect to see you guys here!" Naruto welcomed them with a face cracking grin. As usual Neji stayed all cool and almighty, he never bothered to answer. Lee was way too busy trying to send Sakura hearts and kisses which she desperately tried to dodge.

"Ni…nice to me…meet you…" Gaara relied and gave a small smile with tremendous difficulties, in addition of few eye twitches and fist curls. 'That wasn't so hard.' Gaara thought as he cracked neck. But that was before he realized all the ninjas have absolute shock and horror on their face.

'What is wrong with today? Is it the end of the world?' Inner Sakura started panicking but it eventually calmed 'ok, use the technique Tsunade taught me' Sakura took a deep breath and looked right 'Naruto is keeping his hands off of me and Sasuke…good' she looked left 'Lee's hair is still a bow cut and his eyes are still perfectly round…good' she looked up 'the sky is not falling… good' she looked down 'I'm wearing my panty…good…wait' she paused her thought as she felt a cold breeze traveling through her upper thighs 'oh crap…I forgot!'

"Sakura, are you ok?" Naruto pointed at her blushing face "You look like you got a fever."

"Ha…hehe" Sakura forced a laugh before stretching her 1 piece dress a bit lower.

"We'd better hurry; you guys got lots of shopping to do!" Hagrid announced while handing out a list of the needed material to buy "I'll bring you guys to the Diagon Alley where all England's best magic equipments are sold."

While Hagrid complained loudly about things such as stop lights and elevators on the way to Diagon Alley, The ninjas were very fascinated by the modern western society. They are found of the new technologies they're experiencing and they are so exited to learn new things… NOT! Naruto, Neji and Sasuke just stared and drooled at the sexy photos of hot celebrities, while Lee assisted Sakura with her new book on health & body maintenance.

The golden sun Shined furiously from the west when they reached a barely visible pub called 'Leaky Cauldron' between a lovely classic book store and a flashy record shop. When all of the ninjas stepped in side, all the chattering of the bar stopped. The people inside all looked at the children with excitement, some of them even stood up and bowed like the ninjas are famous or something.

"Good lord!" the barman of that pub gasped with his shaky throat "is this… can this be?"

The Leaky Cauldron had all of a sudden gone completely still and silent.

Hagrid rolled his eyes "No, Harry Potter is not with me this time…" said Hagrid dryly as he pushed the skinny barman back into his garbage bin where he belongs "These are the children that represents ninja arts."

Hearing a few 'damns' and groans, and in less than 1 second the pub went perfectly back to the way before they entered it.

"Wow… we're famous." Naruto muttered in sarcasm. Mean while Hagrid was counting the bricks in the wall above the dustbin. After a few taps on the wall with Hagrid's famous umbrella, it opened a passage way to a whole alley filled with magic shops, and magic users from all over the world.

"Right now is 6pm; you guys must be back here at 11pm to catch the train to Hogwarts that leaves at midnight! So that leaves…" Hagrid struggled really hard trying to do his math "4… wait, 5 hours to do all your shopping." He also handed out a scroll to each ninja and explained patiently "When ever you need to pay for something, show them this scroll so the money will go directly to Hogwarts and Mr. Potter's bank account but mostly from your incomes in the future. Meet you here at 11; I got more kids to pick up."

After the ninjas got over with their awes and amazements of this incredible alley, they finally decide to take a look at the material list.

It read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

To specially invited magic representatives…

Uniforms: (optional)

Three sets of work robe of any kind

Three sets of battle robe/cloak

One hat of any kind

Two protective gloves of any kind

Winter cloak

Books: (optional)

Introduction to English…

Equipment:

Wand (optional)

One Broomstick or magical carpet

One pet

"Oh goody…there's lots of things to buy!" Sakura squealed happily while staring hungrily at every one's scroll "Imagine all the possibilities!" she finished her dreamy thoughts and put on the puppy eye illusion that no one can resist.

"Er… I think we should shop separately since everybody got different things in mind of what they need." Neji is sweating a like a pig while telling this suggestion and desperately tried to avoid eye contact with Sakura.

After seeing Sakura's eye twitch and hearing her knuckles crack Naruto decide to back Neji up. "Yeah, Neji-san's right! I think Sasuke-kun want to spend some quality time with you." Naruto finished with a wink.

The evil chakra from Sakura gradually disappeared. But after hearing what Naruto just said made Sasuke radiate killer sent. He activated his Sharingan and took out a kunai ready for battle, but that was before Sakura cracked his back bone by hugging him and carried his limp body into some fancy shop that is clearly too expansive for anyone to afford.

'Damn, I knew I should've killed him in manga chapter 238!' Sasuke cursed silently to himself while giving his friends the middle finger to wave good-bye.

Every one relaxed after watching Sakura until she's out of sight. Lee was, however, in tears, "How come I was never able to drive Tenten's hands out of my wallet like you just did, Naruto-kun?" Lee is now kneeling before Naruto in respect.

"Shut up, Lee!" Neji shouted "She was my girl 'till you stole her from me, you ugly shit!" Neji glared at Lee.

Somehow, Lee was now the one whose acting cool, he merely gave an unworthy glance at Neji but eventually said "Eat me, btch!" and slapped his ass.

After hearing that, Neji was beyond pissed. Chakra surged through his body when he attached both hands to the back of his head and humped his hips forward "Want some of this, Whore?" he kept doing it harder and faster in a thrusting motion.

"No wander Tenten left you! You're a horrible dancer!" Lee announced and started imitating Michael Jackson.

Naruto's jaw dropped while watching his most respected friends doing all kinds of inappropriate moves in public which happens to attract lots of attention. Gaara just looked disturbed by the images he is seeing. So they both decided to take action, Gaara dragged Lee and his protesting body away into the unknown with his sand, and Naruto just knocked Neji dead and carried him away to the opposite direction where Gaara went. And Neji happens to wake up 2 minutes later without any memory of what happened before.

"Neji lets checkout the pets first!" Naruto yelled at his last companion left and dashed into a crowded pet store nearby.

Naruto didn't find anything particularly interesting in that fancy shop. He didn't take great interest in the twin headed snakes nor the noble looking owls. But Neji, acting like an upper class man like he always did, studied the owls with a book in his hand.

"Some of these owls are very royal and rare; it will take decades to find one of these in Konoha! Oh look, they even have dragons in here!" Neji blabbered on about the history of dragons that Naruto didn't bother to listen.

"Err… Neji, I'm going to check out the other pet store over there." Naruto pointed at a clumsy looking store not far across the street "I'll meet you back here."

"Alright than, suit your self. You don't know what you're missing here." Neji answered without even taking his eye off one of the pets, he didn't know naruto already left.

Naruto pushed open the broken door that made a loud 'creek' sound, there's seemed to be no one inside. He felt a different atmosphere the second he stepped inside, it was lonely and sad. He looked around and gazed into the eyes of the poor animals here, and figured why.

"These are pets that their previous owner threw them away or died." Naruto looked behind him and saw a hobbit that is probably half his size speaking "Hello young one. I haven't seen a costumer for years."

Naruto examined one of the owls with broken wings and felt sad for them.

"I saw you came from the first class pet shop over there, and you seemed to be wealthy enough to afford one of those pets…" The hobbit said looking at all the people cramping into the store Naruto just came from "so than why are you here?"

"What are you, STALKER? Anyways, I have a friend of mine with me and I just can't stand him with all that pure blood shit." Naruto replied while bending down to examine a monkey's limp hand "Honestly who the bloody hell cares!."

"Wait here, I think I have something for you." the hobbit hurried into his shabby little storage room and came back with a white fur ball.

The little hobbit handed Naruto the animal for a full view of what it is. And it's a white puppy fox. Naruto squealed in delight like a little girl and hugged the animal so tight the hobbit swore he saw the poor thing's face turn blue.

"This is a very special magical creature, my friend. My father's friend's friend's sister found this creature in East Asia on a trip to collect demon data." The hobbit said excitedly "It's wondrous how that little creature never gets old! And it only gets bigger when you absolutely need it to, but only temporarily though." The shop owner finished with a sigh while rubbing the little thing's small cheek.

"What's its name?" Naruto wandered.

"It's… wait… what was it again?" the hobbit tapped his chin thoughtfully "Oh yes… is um…" The hobbit murmured trying not to sound stupid in front of his only costumer in a century.

"How about Clifford…" Naruto said and he was rewarded with a squint from the puppy.

"I can tell that you really like it, and you are my first costumer in over a century… maybe…" the hobbit eyed the innocent naruto carefully.

"Maybe I can get it for free?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"No, only discount." The hobbit grabbed a piece of paper and wrote something on it and showed what he wrote to me.

"What, 8000 galleons! You're mad!" Naruto screamed "I'm never going to buy a single thing from a greedy creature like you!"

2 minutes late--

"Damn that hobbit! Trying to get 8000 galleons off me… I'll never full for a trick like that……again!" Naruto muttered to himself while petting his new pet Clifford "good thing some of the money goes to Hogwarts and some guy called Potter."

Naruto found Neji in the "fancy' pet store and dragged him out to the street. Neji was holding an elegant looking hawk; it looked quite noble standing on Neji's shoulder. And of course its glazing eyes inspected every corner of the street trying to insure the safety of his owner.

"Like my pet?" Neji said proudly "It's wondrous how a royal pet can separate nobles from the commons."

Naruto really felt like punching Neji right there, but he didn't. Instead, he was knocked over by a huge guy in armor.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me, it's my entire fault!" the stranger said, but somehow the voice coming from the armor sounded rather high pitched like a kid's voice.

"It's not entirely your fault Al." A blond kid wearing a very expensive looking silver edged back robe with a name tag "Ed Erics" coming from the crowd said "I mean who could've seen a micro sized shrimp like him anyways!"

"Who do you think you are shorty? Look in the mirror; you are only half of that guy's size." Naruto yelled while pointing at the armor dude "What are you, blind? I'm clearly taller than you."

When that insult reached Ed's ear it wasn't an insult any more, it turned into the contract of war.

"I've always wondered how well Roy Mustang's glove worked…" Ed pulled out a silky glove with a strange circular symbol on the back "Good thing I borrowed it before I left Central."

For the next couple of minutes, loud explosions could be heard thousand of miles away.

"Shit, is it another rebellion?" Roy Mustang reacted quickly to the explosion sound while sitting in his office "Now where are my gloves?"

Back to Diagon Ally—

"Brother, stop!" Al screamed while lifting his brother up easily, separating the two shrimps.

'That kid is right! I am only half of Al's size, damn.' Ed thought "Alright alright, just put me back down!" Ed complained "Let's check out the book store and leave our rude visitors whom didn't even give us their names alone."

"Neji." "Naruto." We called out our names but they already left.

For a long while after we met the brothers, neither of the two ninjas spoke. But eventually Naruto broke the silence.

"The armor dude, Al, the one Ed called his brother…" Naruto said looking down.

"Yeah? What about him?" Neji asked innocently.

"He's…" The hint of depression in Naruto's voice wasn't hard to notice.

"Empty." Neji finished the sentence and sighed "and Ed's left arm and right leg…are both mechanical."

"Yeah, those brothers must've been through a lot." Naruto murmured to the sky "It's amazing what people are willing to do to in order to get what they want…"

Neji just looked at Naruto with a never-again expression. because of his partner's all-of-a-sudden wisdom, which doesn't occur very often.

And on with the shopping they go…

**Author's note: Again, review plz plz plz plz plz plz and thank you.**

The Action doesn't start till chapter 3, chapter 1 and 2 are all humor.


	2. even more random introduction

Ye-ah, I'm back _it's a miracle!_

It's been a while since I even thought of continuing this story due to the lack of its popularity, plus I had a project to do in school and…etc. But 1 review by "wtf mate" made me change my mind, his indeed encouraging words have sparked me, be sure to read his review before reading this chapter.

This chapter is written all thanks to "wtf mate" and he's lovely review.

Chapter 2

Its 11pm, naruto and Neji were the first to reach the Leaky Cauldron. Neji bought himself a very comfortable looking white robe with the yin yang sign on the back, naruto just bought a_ new_ orange suit and a matching cloak with Clifford resting in his hood. Soon, they were greeted Sasuke and Sakura.

"Hey Naruto, like my dress?" Sakura said as she showed off her super expansive and sexy looking kimono, which almost made naruto nose bleed since it's almost look through.

"Wait a minute Sakura, are you wearing any underwe…" Naruto murmured suspiciously while looking at Neji's drooling-face and a huge bulge in his crotch, but naruto was never able to finish his sentence due to… some distractions:

"Remember kids, this fan fiction is rated pg13." Dumbledore suddenly appeared out of nowhere with a wide grin pasted onto his face, after hearing a few curses he just disappeared after he saying "No autographs please."

"……" Sasuke responded.

"……" Naruto finished his sentence.

'Oh yeah, still no panties, wow it feels so good, I've never felt so free!' the inner Sakura screamed in joy while the outer Sakura seemed temporarily absent.

Naruto's question earlier was left unanswered due to the appearance of two ninjas that left every one gasp in horror.

"Hey every one, sorry we're late!" Lee said as he entered the Leaky Cauldron with Gaara "Gaara had… business to take care of…" Lee awkwardly finished his sentence; he didn't feel right under all the gazes upon his weak heart, and few seconds later… HEART ATTACK!

Lee grabbed on to his left chest and fell dead on the floor. But, apparently no one noticed. Every one's gaze was fixed upon Gaara whom was standing behind Lee.

"Man… I just died for nothing" Lee cried out… silently.

"Shut up, you're already dead! Will somebody carry the body away?" the Author, whom is me, screamed angrily "you're ruining everything!" The Author whacked lee with a beer bottle from his computer screen in annoyance.

**_And there goes Lee, a hard working man that never gives up. He was a righteous being at heart, never lazy, never weak, and never selfish. To God's honor, we wish that he would rest in peace in his ever so cheap coffin._**

**_To Lee's truly: birth _**

Back to the Diagon Ally:

Every one is still staring at Gaara, and even Gaara became a little nervous under all the pressure. He scratched the back of his head and looked away while revealing his newly pierced nipple and bellybutton ring "every body have dreams" Gaara muttered.

While every ninja's occupied with… whatever that's going on in their mind, Hagrid is stuck in the middle of all the awkwardness, so he decided to break out the tension. "Kids, lets get going. By the way there will be two more friends joining us at the train station so let's hurry."

After the group reached the train station, two very familiar faces was waiting was waiting at the ticket booth. Well actually to be more precise, one familiar face and a familiar metal helmet.

"ITS YOU!" Two certain blonds cried out at each other. Both walked over and shook each other's hand before wiping it on their back while holding an everlasting fake smile.

'I'm 0.00000002 millimeters taller than that midget I know it!' Ed cheered silently.

'Damn, I think that guy's 0.00000002 millimeters taller than me…' naruto cursed in his mind, he held tighter to his explosive kunai hidden in his pocket. But before naruto can throw his weapon at his opponent he felt a metal fist against his nose. For the next few seconds there was this pleasurable gravity-less sensation, despite a bleeding and broken nose. But afterwards there was this landing part that wasn't as pleasant.

"What the fvck!" Naruto protested "pick on somebody your own size!"

For the next 30 minutes Ed felt like he's on top of world on Mount Everest, feeling the cool air breathing against his face Ed was proud… but that was before Al moved into the picture.

A tall dark figure, which is Al, towered over Ed "Nii-san! We need to get back to that train station! The whole scene '**_He_**' plotted had to stop because of you!"

"What? After all the efforts trying to climb this thing?" Ed looked thousands of miles downwards from the tallest point of Mount Everest "but since its '**_His_**' orders…"

Back to the train station:

After an exhausted Ed crowed back to where he was standing before he barely have enough strength to breath.

"This is my chance!" Naruto yelled "Clifford attack!"

Somewhere in a very old and retarded pet store where naruto got his pet from, a goblin read from the inscription paper "elemental changes… whops; I guess I told that Japanese kid the wrong thing. Oh well, it won't make too much of a difference."

Naruto's pet, Clifford awoke from his nape and is ready for battle. His fur got all spiked up, first it sparkled in electricity but than his fur burst into flames and Clifford charged towards Ed.

"Elemental changes… amazing!" Sasuke said with his sharingan activated.

While everyone watched in awe, naruto screamed "My pet is on FIRE! My pet is on FIRE!" he quickly grabbed a bucked of water from a pass by Aurora and poured it onto the little flaming fox just before Clifford was able to reach Ed. In result…

**_May dear Clifford rest in peace- sincere _**

_**Born: chapter 1**_

_**Death: chapter 2**_

"A moment of silence for the following prayers…" Dumbledore said appearing out of nowhere.

"Holy shit, this guy's everywhere!" Lee screamed.

"You are supposed to be dead!" The Author roared "you're fired!"

"Like I care! It's not like I will make a difference lying under my tomb stone!" Every body could tell that Lee was on the urge to cry, but not body cared. And so Lee ran away crying.

Silence

Some more Silence

"Good bye kids! No photographs please." Dumbledore cheered and disappeared.

Naruto didn't look too pleased with how he spent his 8000 galleons; his anger has been evidently shown on his face... and fangs. Everybody knew not to disturb him and that he needed some space… so every body made sure they are 3 meters away from Naruto. Unfortunately, Neji decided to ignore that rule.

"Pity, pity, your pet was quite amusing." Neji sighed "But it is clearly shown that only the Royal and Pure Blooded ones are powerful, worthy, and loyal to their master."

"Nicely said, I must say that I fully agree. Only the purebloods will survive to the end." A blond teen appeared from the darkness, he is dressed in a green silky uniform with a snake design at where his heart is supposed to be. He held out his to shake Neji's while introducing himself "Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

"Neji." Neji was pleased with himself as he took Draco's hand. "Watch, and learn." He told naruto proudly. Neji snapped the cage to free his hawk and held his left arm high up in the air for the bird to rest on. The bird stretched its powerful wings and proudly danced in the dark night sky. The bird screamed a few courageous screeches, and fled for freedom. Neji's stomach became emptier and emptier as he watches his bird disappearing into the night. Neji's jaw fell to the floor as he sweat dropped. After that Draco and Neji fell silent.

"What the heel are you ding here! You are supposed to be sleeping in Hogwarts right now! Do you have any idea what are you doing? You better give me an excellent excuse or else don't be surprised when you get expelled when you get back to Hogwarts." Hagrid screamed with rage, it didn't seem like Draco will get out of this one.

"Um… I was sleepwalking." Malfoy shrugged as if expecting Hagrid to tolerate his action.

"For couple hundred kilometers?" Hagrid snared.

"Er… Yeah!" Draco made an obvious lie.

"Alright, I'll let you go this time because you gave me a good reason. But you won't be so lucky next time!" Hagrid virtually growled at Malfoy. "But…" Hagrid let his umbrella to finish his sentence as he whacked it against the back of Malfoy's head. The kid instantly fell to the floor unconscious.

"Why did you hit him?" Naruto asked.

"Because I felt like it!" Hagrid cheered happily "Well, I only have enough money for 4 tickets so 3 of you have to squeeze into the storage cabinet with Malfoy's body…" Hagrid sighed "Hogwarts payments are not that generous you know."

"SAY WHAT!" Sakura screamed, but she was now aware of hundreds of other students from other countries and their gazes upon her.

"I'll volunteer; last time I stayed there it wasn't that bad." Al kindly suggested.

"Naruto and I will volunteer." Gaara murmured something nice… it's a miracle! Although Naruto strongly disagreed physically, he was eventually dragged into the cabinet by Gaara's sand. Malfoy's body was still limb so Al hid Draco's body inside his armor so people won't get suspicious.

The train soon started after they settled themselves into the cab. Gaara settled himself into a comfortably made and sofa, and Naruto just stared at him in hatred… while sitting down on the muddy wooden floor. Al however, made


	3. where the story begins Chapter:1

Why am I not getting any reviews?

Should I move this to the Harry potter category instead?

Anyways, this will be another quick random story. And this time, there will actually be a story line. OOOOOOOOO, AAAAAAAAAAA.

This is where the story begins.

The train soon started after they settled themselves into the cab. Gaara settled himself into a comfortably made and sofa, and Naruto just stared at him in hatred… while sitting down on the muddy wooden floor. Al however, made an approach sitting on the old sofa that was already there. While his butt almost landed on the sofa somebody screamed.

"Ouch! FVCK! FVCK! FVCK!" A dark haired boy suddenly appeared out of the thing air swearing mildly, but quickly shut himself up after he realized everyone is staring at him like he was a masturbating monkey in the zoo. "Er… Hi my name is Harry, you must've heard of me before. Yes, people call me… the Chosen one, the boy who lived, Blah blah blah." But Harry's proud look soon disappeared when he saw the blank expression on everyone's face. "Common! You must've heard of me at one point, does 'the sexy young actor' reminds you of anything? No? How about 'the knight in shiny armor'?"

"What is that freak talking about?" Gaara murmured to Naruto under his breath.

"Dunno… I thought you were the official freak until I met him." Naruto remarked silently but he couldn't keep his silence anymore when he saw that lightning scar "Wow, what's up with that huge scar on your face!"

"Oh gee, thanks." Harry was a bit annoyed with that comment "At least you recognized my scar, so you all know who I am now?"

Everybody shook their head in confusion.

"Oh My God! You people just broke the magical law, third book, number 18994' that says 'Everybody needs to know who Harry Potter is'!" Harry Gasped at the Horror.

"Dude, shut the hell up!" Gaara screamed while his sand tied Harry up. "I thought I was the official freak until I saw you!"

"Anyways, my name is Al, the one with that sand jar is Gaara, and the other one with the whisker like scars on his face is Naruto." Introduced Al politely. "How did you end up in the storage cabinet?"

"Well, every year **_She_** _who must not be named_ –whom is the ultimate author that even the author of this story fears- makes me go to Hogwarts a different way every book, so I thought this year I shouldn't be treated differently." Harry explained proudly.

"Huh? Who is **_She_** _who must not be name_?" Naruto asked.

"The TRUE author of the Harry Potter trilogy, J.K. Rowling!" Harry whispered as if fearing that some one might hear him.

"Do not speak of that name in that unworthy manner!" a young red haired girl popped up out of nowhere just like Harry, she is dressed in what looked like school uniform, except it's all wrinkly with parts of her shirt unbuttoned reveling lots of skin.

"Ginny! I thought I told you to shut your mouth and hide under my invisibility cloak!" Harry screamed.

Naruto's gaze switched between Harry and Ginny's flesh suspiciously "Um… Harry? Why were you in the storage Cabinet again?"

"Er… never mind that." Both Ginny and Harry answered while flushing furiously. Ginny quickly buttoned up her shirt and stretched her skirt a bit lower.

Suddenly, the train came to a crashing stop, and screams could be heard thousands of miles away. Ginny, Al, Naruto, Gaara, and Harry all came out to see what was happening alone with all the other wizards in the train.

Half of the train was dangling down in a gap on the famous bridge as if half of the bridge just suddenly disappeared. Students were murmuring in confusion while lights blackened out. The surroundings became darker and darker until all naruto could see was his friends.

"Dementors…" Harry whispered "Be careful, they feed on your fear, and they can suck the joy out of you until you di…" Harry was not able to finish his sentence because a dementor just appeared in sight within two meter of range.

The dark creature is flouting around them while screaming out screeches that produces nothing more but pure fear amongst its victims. Naruto's surroundings became icy cold, he felt empty and hopeless as if there was nothing more he could do but to wait here till he dies.

The creature settled beside Gaara and examined his first victim.

"Don't let him kiss you with his second mouth; he'll suck the joy out of you!" Harry screamed while scrambling with his coat trying to find his wand which he probably left at the storage cabinet while snuggling with Ginny. But it was too late.

The dementor opened its second mouth and preceded sucking Gaara, but Gaara made no attempt to stop it. After a minute or two instead of Gaara looking pale and dreary, the dementor became dryer as it went on. To the point that the dementor became so dry that it just fell dead on the floor.

"What the hell? Why isn't it sucking your joy?" Harry gasped.

"Joy?" Gaara answered calmly with pride "What joy? What's that? Never felt it, never will."

Naruto smirked, Gaara is the only true dementor, one can be without fear, without love, and without weakness. It is the only blessing he have received upon his forever bleeding heart.

No comment was made after that. Several more dementors circled above them, surrounding them and observing them. As time went by more and more dementors jointed them. The dementors are every where hovering in the air surrounding the whole bridge. It is now so cold that Naruto was barely able to move his fingers.

The blindfolded creatures slowly cleared a path to a dim light afar, and it moved closer and closer. Harry could feel the burning pain upon his scar, he knew instantly, or instantly had a feeling that this event was somehow related to Lord Voldmort. As the dim light approached slowly Harry's scar burned more painfully.

He saw 5 women dressed in dark purple gown with hoods covered all their faces walking closer from the cleared path the dementors created, one of them holding a what looked like a wand made of broken branch that emits dark blue light which looked like the leader. The group stopped at a distance but the leader walked on. She moved closer and closer, Harry could sense the dark aura radiating from her but could he do anything about it because his body was as somehow paralyzed.

Harry just somehow knew that the woman wanted to hunt him down. He tried to run but his body just didn't co-operate "What do you want!" Harry forced the words out "What do you want with me!"

The woman, however just walked right passed by Harry as if he didn't exist, making the famous "chosen one" feeling very ignorant and dry. She stopped in front of Naruto and caste him a meaningful look with her glowing sapphire eyes while uncovering her hood.

The woman was taller than him around 20, she looked more tired than ever with heavy sacks under the eyes but that doesn't take away the gleaming tension in her gaze. Naruto could tell she is a beauty hidden under the pale skin and weary face. "But nothing can be compared to that fine body of hers!" Naruto remarked in his mind.

The woman bent down to level her face with Naruto's and touched the marks on his cheek –which is burning just like Harry's- with her silky fingers "The Never-Decaying mark of the sinful deeds…" She whispered softly and blessed it with her lips.

At this point Harry, felt ignored, humiliated, and even worse, replaced. "WTF! I was the "Chosen One" in the hall of the prophecies!" Harry thought angrily "I was supposed to be the special one under all the attention!"

"You are…" she answered Harry as if reading his mind without even looking at him "And 'No' I can't read your mind."

Naruto is just drowning in that woman's gaze; it felt pleasant and calm, he can even feel himself slipping away… dieing in a joyful manner. "It's nice." He thought. Then there was this scream of s spell of some sort from Harry but naruto was no longer able to focus. Everything went dark.

End of chapter

No, this is not the last chapter and no, Naruto didn't die.

Please give me more review of how you felt about my story, thank you very much to all who reviewed.

I'll be updating soon…. What a surprise


End file.
